Kōsaka Style
The Kōsaka Style is a variation of the armed fighting style of Ninjutsu. The Kōsaka Style is a modified version of the modern day teachings of Ninjutsu, along with some of the classic traditions that have been almost forgotten. As a style of Ninjutsu, this style is mostly an armed fighting style, but it also has some techniques that involve unarmed combat and weaponless fighting. The principle of this martial art is the philosophy that a weapon must be an extension of the user's body, and that they must be one with their weapon in order to truely use it in battle. As a result, the user of this martial art style train to use and or counter not one weapon, but multiple types and variations of weapons for maximum versatility. This leads the user of this style to become well-versed in the use of virtually all weapons, to the point where they can even use regular everyday items as a weapon. The martial artists who have mastered this style of martial arts have complete mastery of the art of all weaponry, to the point where just a piece of cloth can be turned into the deadliest weapon. Overall Kōsaka style is a mastery of all forms of weapon combat. The fighter who has been train in this style of martial art's have completely mastered the art of weapons. Techniques *'Kōsaka Slash': Her usual finishing attack. A powerful downward slash that can literally peel the thin side of a leaf into two halves. When used against opponents, she usually doesn't aim to kill so it usually cuts their clothes. Even then, the force of the attack is usually enough to stun them. *'Kōsaka Ryū: Samidare Shuriken' (Kōsaka Style: Summer Rain Shuriken): A technique where she launches multiple shuriken at once. Her skill with this is so great that she can even change their trajectory and flight path of the Shuriken while they're still in the air. *'Senmaiyoroidooshi': She uses a bamboo branch spinning between her hands making it rotate much like a high-speed drill with enough penetrative force to pierce through body armor. *'Noshi': A special ancient swimming style that most people used during ancient times. Only a few people still practice this style of swimming out of tradition and heritage, namely for the fact that it was used for quick escapes in rivers and oceans and to build speed in the water. *'Rope Technique': This basic technique is one of the only weapon techniques that Kenichi has learned from Shigure that he actually uses. After putting his opponent into submission, the user takes rope or whatever other material they can find and ties their arms and legs together to stop them from moving. *'Kōsaka Ryū: Chigiri Mantan' (Kōsaka Style: 1000 Slashes 10,000 Cuts): Shigure cuts her opponents and leaves what she cuts from behind in pieces and her opponents left with little injuries, but enough to knock them out. *'Kōsaka Ryū: Kagamibanare' (Kōsaka Style: Mirror Release): Shigure grabs an arrow from the bottom and the string of the bow and proceeds to quickly turning the bow and arrow around towards the opponent's stomach at close range and shoots the opponent with the arrow. Because of how close she is, Shigure can shoot her opponent with the arrow without killing them, only giving her opponent a minor stab wound from the arrow. *'Kōsaka Ryū: Enbi Tsumujikaze': First, Shigure dodges her opponent's attacks and proceeds to get closer, then she strikes her opponent from an angle at the very moment she gets close enough to them *'Kōsaka Ryū: Yoroigaeshi': The user parries the opponent's weapon away with so much force that not only does it disarm the opponent, but it also destroys the weapon that they were using. *'Kōsaka Ryū, Hien Sandan Giri': The user prepares a steady stance, then with a series of flips with their swords, proceedes to perfectly cut through everything in their direction without disturbing that object. Not only can this technique cut through a candle perfectly, it can even cut through a open flame on the candle without blowing out the flame from the force, hence the name of the technique. *'Double Slash: '''A weaponless technique. This is Kenichi's Version of Shigure's Kōsaka Slash. This technique can be performed using an actual sword or in Kenichi's case, using a knife hand strike as a substitute. This technique is basically a downward slash with enough power to stun the opponent without killing them. Just like the Kōsaka slash, this technique can cut through opponent's clothes. *'Shinto Gōrenzan: A technique where she "merges with her sword" and rapidly slashes her opponent. Said to be the highest level of sword mastery and her most powerful technique. She can perform this technique with much greater proficiency and power than most because she uses her father's last sword, which means there is a special bond between her and her sword. *Sōto Kyōrenzan: An upgraded version of Shinto Gōrenzan, Sōto Kyōrenzan is a techinque created by Hachirobee Kōsaka. Shinto Gōrenzan is a mental state where the user moves in sync and becomes one with their weapon, but this technique goes beyond that mental state. Not only does the user syncronize with their own weapons, but they also sync with the enemy's weapon and makes it a part of their movements too, creating a barrage of attacks with multiple weapons. * [[Shutou Muzan|'''Shutou Muzan]]''': '''A technique that uses the principles of drawing a sword to effectively counter an attack. First, Kenichi performs a basic sword drawing stance, but places one hand in a knifehand position on top of the other hand as opposed to having an actual sword. Then, as his opponent is attacking, he takes a step forward and effectively counters by striking his opponent with the knife hand. Category:Fighting Style Category:Ninjutsu Category:Weapons Category:Kosaka Style